Two to Tango
by CocoLab
Summary: Skylar is the friend of Sam Witwicky, she simply gets through everyday life, but that changed when she helped Sam choose his vehicle which is a Camaro, but it didn't matter to Skylar if her life changed, normality is overrated anyway. Jazz/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Before I begin this new fic. I'm so sorry for deleting Canvas and Colours, but I can't continue it, my muse won't cooperate, every time I try to do a new chapter, my mind go blank on it, so I'm so sorry. It can't be helped, I just can't do it. Sorry guys.

Anyway, enjoy this new story.

* * *

Skylar stood outside, tapping her foot, arms cross and with no patients whatsoever, a grumble escaped her lips as she twitched an eyebrow out of pure irritation. The door opened and she glanced to see who had opened the door.

"Oh Skylar, why didn't you come in dear." Judy Witwicky asked her.

"I didn't want to be a pest." She admitted. shrugging.

"Oh please, you're always welcome to come inside any time, no need to knock." Judy assured the teenager.

A small smile appeared on the redhead's lips as she stepped inside, her blue eyes looking around as she tucked some hair behind her ear, well, as best as she could due to the fact her hair was short.

Skylar adjusted her tank top's strap and tightened the belt around her jeans, lastly tying her converse shoes laces up.

"Sam! Skylar is downstairs! Get your ass in gear!" Judy yelled to upstairs.

Skylar's lips twitched as she looked up the stairs to see Sam Witwicky scrambling about, getting his bag. Skylar moved out of the way as he ran down the stairs, almost tripping up Mojo.

"Damn you're slow." Skylar commented.

Sam glared at her as the two walked out the house and into the morning sun.

"Soo, ready for your project?" Skylar asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I practised, remember?"

She nodded as the two walked from the house and headed towards the school.

"So, you seem happy." Skylar noted.

"Well I am getting a new car today."

"Damn, I forgot about that!"

"Sky."

"Yes?"

"Try not to lose your temper."

She scoffed, how can she do that? Especially when Trent and Wendy piss her off to the point she wants to strangle the life out of those two stupid idiots until they go blue. Skylar looked to the blue sky as she sighed and rubbed her face.

"I can't make any promises." Skylar told him. "You know how those two idiots are!"

Sam shook his head as they continued on their way.

* * *

Skylar glared at the building before her, school, or in her eyes, prison. The redhead grumbled as the two walked towards the building, she looked around at the jocks and the cheerleaders. Skylar sighed and rubbed her face as she and Sam headed towards the building. Skylar's gaze went to Trent who winked at her, she glared at him with a dark expression appeared on her face, she then turned around and followed Sam into the building.

"Stupid bastard." She hissed.

Sam patted her shoulder and she calmed down eventually.

"I'll see you later Sam." Skylar told him.

He nodded as the two headed their own directions to begin the day, a day of hell. (According to Skylar.)

* * *

"Sam Witwicky, you're up." The teacher announced.

Skylar sat up after almost falling asleep, the day was slow and long but it was finally coming to an end, she watched as he scrambled up to the front.

"Sorry got a lot of stuff." He mumbled.

He dumped his content onto the table. Skylar yawned and then looked to her nails in pure boredom.

"For my family genealogy-" He began but was cut off as a piece of paper hit him.

"Who did, who did that!?" The teacher asked angrily as Skylar turned to glare at Trent who winked at her. She merely glared more and then turned to pay attention.

"People! Responsibility."

Sam looked at the teacher as he gave him a nod to continue.

"I decided to do it on my great, great grandfather, he was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. A famous man. Very famous explorer. He was one of the first to explore the Arctic circle. Which is a big deal. In eighteen ninety-seven…he took forty-one brave sailors straight into the Arctic shelf. So that's the story right. I have some basic instruments and tools used to nineteen century seaman."

Everyone laughed at the seaman part. Skylar rolled her eyes as Sam showed the instrument to everyone.

"Here's the quadrant. You can get it for eighty buck. It's all for sale by the way. Like the sextant here."

Everyone laughed again and Skylar pinched the ridge of her nose as if she had a huge headache from the idiots in the room before her.

"These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't gotten them appraised yet but they have seen many cool things."

Skylar glanced to the glasses, she furrowed her brows to see the strange symbols on the glasses. Skylar rubbed her forehead and continued to stare at the symbols on the glasses.

"Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr Witwicky This isn't show and sell it's the eleventh grade, I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud." The teacher told him.

"I know, I'm sorry. This is all going towards my car fund. I'm on Ebay. I take paypal, cold hard cash works too. The compass makes a great gift on Columbus day!"

"Sam!" Skylar hissed.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Sam picked up two pieces of paper, a map and an old news paper with strange markings. Skylar was becoming more curious. "Unfortunately, my Grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psych ward. Drawing strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he discovered-"

Sam got cut off just as the bell went, everyone packed their stuff and left.

"Study! Might be a pop quiz tomorrow! Might not! Sleep in fear tonight!" The teacher announced.

Skylar rolled her eyes and packed her stuff into her bag, she then stood up and walked up to Sam.

"So, pretty good right?" Sam asked.

"I'd say a solid B minus." The teacher told him as she cringed and Sam's face fell.

"A B minus?" Sam asked.

"You were hawking your great grandfather's crap in my classroom!"

"I'll be in the car." Skylar told Sam.

Sam nodded as she made her way out the classroom and down the hall. She looked around and hurried down the hall and then reached outside. Skylar spotted Wendy talking to Trent, giggling. She scowled and headed towards Ron car and climbed into the back.

"Where's Sam?" Ron asked.

"Getting a grade." She answered as she placed the seatbelt around her.

Skylar leaned back into the seat and looked up to the blue sky as she then sighed, rubbing her face.

Few minutes later Sam came running out waving his arms around like a mad man. "Yes, yes, yes!"

He opened the door and got in. Skylar glanced at him and raised an eyebrow but said nothing at all as she sat in the back, keeping quiet.

"So?" Ron asked.

"I got an A-, it's an A though!" Sam said cheerfully.

How Sam managed that is beyond Skylar, even she couldn't do that with her Math test, but then again, the teacher hated her, but that was alright, she hated him back.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see." Ron said as Sam handed the paper to him.

"So I'm good?"

Ron smirked. "You're good."

* * *

"I got a surprise for you son." Ron told Sam.

A local Porsche dealership came up and Skylar bit back a groan as she stared at the vehicles indoors, she hoped one day she would be able to afford a vehicle like the one on display,

"What kind of—"Sam began but froze as they turned into the dealership.

"No… no, no, no. Dad! You gotta be kidding me." Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Ron told him as he laughed.

"You think that's funny?" Sam asked as Skylar snickered.

"Yeah, I think it's funny." Ron said as she then laughed. "So does Skylar."

"What's wrong with you?" Sam snapped.

"You think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car?" Ron asked. "Getting Skylar one is understandable."

Skylar squealed in delight as Sam looked at his father in disbelief.

"Why Sky?" Sam asked.

"Well she was serious about the road unlike you." Ron told him.

Skylar snickered as Sam mumbled something to his Dad which she did not pay attention to, she simply looked at the dealership they appeared at. She hummed as she glanced at some old classic vehicles.

"Here? What is this? You said half a car not half a piece of crap!" Sam said horrified as Skylar was the last one to exit the car with her bag in tow.

"At your age I'd be happy with four wheels and an engine." Ron told him.

"Let me explain something to you. You ever seen Forty Year Old Virgin?" Sam argued.

Ron simply nodded as Skylar crossed her arms.

Sam pointed to a car. "That's what this is." he pointed to the one beside it. "This is fifty year old virgin. You want us to live that life?"

"No sacrifice, no victory." Ron simply said.

Skylar smiled at the motto, she couldn't help but love that motto.

Sam groaned. "Yeah, got it. Old Witwicky motto."

"What can I do for you guys." The salesman said. Skylar frowned but said nothing else.

"My son here is come to get his first car." Ron explained.

"You come to see me?" The man asked in surprise.

"I had to." Sam mumbled.

He smiled and shook Sam's hand. "That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B."

"Sam."

Bobby took Sam to show him the cars. Skylar shrugged and wondered on her own as she looked around. Skylar turned to face an ostrich, she stared at it and then snorted. She turned back and her jaw dropped to see what she was looking at.

It was a yellow 1976 Camaro with black stripes. She swallowed and walked over as she pressed a hand on the bonnet of the Camaro.

"Holy shit! You're too nice of a car to be in a shithole like this." Skylar breathed as she walked to the door and opened the door.

She sat in the seat and gripped the steering wheel, spotting the dirt she wiped the dirt off the centre of the steering wheel, revealing a strange symbol. Skylar frowned, for some reason this symbol looked familiar to her, she doesn't know why, but she felt she's seen this symbol before, but where? Shrugging it off. Skylar stuck her head out the window.

"Sam! Get your ass over here!" She called.

Sam walked over to her as she climbed into the passenger side of the vehicle just in case he wanted to sit in the driver side. Skylar smiled.

Bobby also walked over as Sam placed his hand on the bonnet.

"It's got racing stripes." Sam said as he ran his finger on the bonnet, something tells Skylar he liked it.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, it's got racing…what the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car." He looked toward the garage's in the distance. "Hey, Manny, what about this car? Check it out!"

The man in question shrugged. "I never seen, boss. That's loco!"

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny. Find out!"

Sam joined her in the vehicle. "Feels good." He muttered.

Sam ran his finger on the symbol and looked to Skylar which she could only shrug as a response, she had nothing to say about the symbol.

"How much?" Ron asked.

"Considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle. With the slick wheels and the custom paint job-" Bobby began as he inspected the vehicle.

"But, the paint's faded!" Sam cut in.

"Yeah, but it's custom." Bobby shot back.

"Custom faded?!"

"It's your first car so you wouldn't understand. Bobby turned to face Ron. "Five Grand."

"Sorry, not paying over four." Ron told us.

"Alright kiddes, out the car." Bobby said to them.

"No, no, no, You said cars pick their driver's!" Sam and Skylar argued.

"Yeah, well some times they pick a driver with a cheap ass father. Out the car." He turned to a yellow bug. "This one for four g's is a beauty!"

Sam got out the car as Skylar now sat on the driver side. She remained where she was with a scowl on her face, clearly not amused at all.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." Ron told Sam.

"I don't want a _Fiesta _with racing stripes…" Sam pouted.

"This is a classic engine right here! I sold one just yesterday with-"

Skylar finally got out of the car and closed the door, but the one on the other side opened and slammed into the vehicle next to it. She covered my mouth in shock.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry!" She said as Ron muttered 'holy cow'.

"No worries. I can get a sledgehammer and knock this right out." Bobby assured me as he turned to face the garage. "Manny! Get your clown cousin and some hammer and come bang this stuff out, baby!"

Skylar frowned as he laughed and then he pointed to a vehicle on the other side. "That one's my favourite. Drove all the way from Alabamy!"

The door opened, knocking Skylar to the floor. She groaned from the sudden move. The radio then came on and loud as all the glass around them shattered. Skylar squealed and covered her face.

Bobby slowly got up and looked around at the cars all destroyed in shock. He then turned to them. He held up four fingers. "Four thousand!"

Skylar sat up onto her knees as glass fell off her head, she shook her head and then slowly stood up. Skylar sighed and dusted herself off. She looked to the sky whilst rubbing her forehead.

"You ok Sky?" Sam asked as Ron went to sign some paperwork.

She nodded. "I'm fine." She assured him.

Skylar went to sit inside the vehicle with her bag as she slumped, she glanced to the vehicles with no windows due to them being shattered, it's as if this car wanted to get picked. She scoffed at her theory and shook her head. Ron returned and handed Sam the keys, he got in.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked.

Skylar nodded as the keys were inserted and they left the dealership.

* * *

Waving a goodbye to Sam. Skylar headed towards the pavement to go and cross the street to head home. Gripping her bag while she was at it.

"Hold on!"

Skylar paused and turned Sam before she could even cross the pavement.

"You coming to the party tomorrow?" Sam asked her.

"Party?" Skylar asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I overheard a conversation today between two guys."

Skylar pondered, she looked at Sam and then nodded. "Sure, I got nothing better to do."

Sam nodded and headed off to his home. Skylar sighed and looked both ways before crossing the road, her mind drifted to the symbol on the steering where, she furrowed her brows.

"Where have I seen that?" She asked herself.

Shrugging it off. Skylar walked up to the path of her home, search for the keys in her bag, she pulled them out and then unlocked the door. Stepping inside and then locking the door behind her. Skylar set the bag onto the floor and then sighed as she placed the keys on the table.

She yawned and headed upstairs.

* * *

And That's a wrap, I'm sorry about Canvas and Colours, I really am but I can't continue it, no matter how hard I tried.

Anyway, leave a review, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter, sorry for the delay, I had to get a new laptop since my other one broke and I'm still getting used to my new laptop.

Thank you for being so patient with me.

* * *

Skylar looked at Sam's car as it sat on the driveway, the Camaro looked familiar to her, she felt she has seen it before but can put her finger on it, she furrowed her brows but continued to look at the vehicle.

Why was it bothering her? And why did that symbol look familiar to her? Skylar shook her head and got off the windowsill she was sitting on. She rubbed her face and then sighed, heading towards her bedroom door. Skylar paused and looked out the window and then walked out her room, closing the door behind her. Skylar rubbed her face and then sighed.

She was thankful it was Friday tomorrow so she didn't had to worry about going to bed early. Skylar closed her bedroom door and then headed downstairs for a much needed meal.

"Dammit!" She hissed. "where have I seen that symbol before!"

Skylar rubbed her temple in a circular motion out of frustration, she grumbled and headed towards the fridge, it was a miracle her parents even stocked up on food before they left for their business trip. Skylar scoffed, they were hardly home, to her their work is more important than their own daughter. She shook her head and rummaged through the fridge, she made a satisfied sound when she retrieved chicken curry she had made last night, she nodded and then shoved it in the microwave along with a packet of rice.

She hummed and turned the TV on whilst waiting for her meal to cook, she scowled to see some chat show talking about politics. Skylar scoffed and changed the channel and hummed in satisfaction to see a movie was on.

She smiled and nodded, making herself a drink to go with her meal.

* * *

Skylar glanced at the vehicle whilst sitting on a lawn chair in the front yard of the Witwicky residence, both Ron and Judy weren't home at the moment since they went out to get some stuff for their garden.

Skylar opened her eyes as Sam stepped out from the home with a bucket and sponge. She got off her chair and walked over to him.

"Need help?" She asked.

Sam nodded, she walked over and was handed a sponge and began to clean the vehicle, she could of sworn the vehicle purred, she pushed that one aside and continued to clean the vehicle.

"We're taking Miles." Sam told her.

"Awww." Skylar whined.

"Sorry Sky, but my mind is made up."

"Don't complain to me if he screws you up at a chance to talk to Mikaela."

Skylar glanced to him to see a dreamy look in his eyes, she rolled her eyes and continued on scrubbing, being careful to not damage the paintjob.

"You do realize she's with Trent, right?" Skylar said.

"Way to burst my bubble." Sam told her flatly.

"Just saying." She hummed.

The two continued to scrub the vehicle. Skylar was being careful when it came to Sam's vehicle.

"Miles will really bring your popularity down." Skylar told him, hoping to not bring Miles with them.

"Sky." Sam sighed. "You're not changing my mind."

She pouted and continued to clean the Camaro as the bonnet was beginning to get covered in suds.

"Bumblebee will be so shiny." Skylar cooed.

"Bumblebee?" Sam asked amused.

"What? It's his name!" Skylar protested.

"You're naming my car Bumblebee?"

"Shut the fuck up." Skylar grumbled as she continued to clean.

Sam snickered and went to wash the suds off as Skylar took some steps back to prevent herself getting soaked.

"Thanks Sky, I can handle it from here." Sam told her.

She nodded and then grabbed the chair, folding it up. She glanced to Sam and gave a wave as she headed for home to prepare for their little trip later on.

* * *

Skylar stepped out of her home wearing a white tube top, denim jacket, black cargo pants and purple flip flops. She locked the door behind her and placed the keys into her pocket, she crossed the street and headed around the back to the garden.

"Ron this one is uneven." Judy called as she moved it with her foot.

"Yeah probably." Ron answered.

"And this one is wobbly."

"Probably so."

"Oh why couldn't we hire a professional." Judy sighed.

Skylar's lips twitched as she walked along the path that was currently being constructed, she watched as Sam walked along the grass. Ron groaned.

"This is why I do not like footprints on my grass." Ron hissed.

"Wha? There isn't any footprints." Sam protested.

"This is why I built my path, now why don't you move off my grass and onto my path."

"It's family grass Dad." Sam protested.

"You will understand when you get your own grass."

Skylar smiled as Sam approached the car and then unlocked it. She climbed into the back and Sam into the driver seat.

"I want you home by 11 o'clock." Judy called.

"Yeah." Sam mumbled."

"11 o'clock." Ron repeated.

"Let's roll." Skylar chirped.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Sam told her.

He inserted the key and turned the engine on as the two left the driveway and to their destination.

* * *

Skylar leaned into her seat as the two boys sat in the front. She looked to the ceiling and then yawned, headphones in her ears and the iPod in her pocket as she was listening to music, but low enough to hear any conversation.

"Are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked.

"Of course Miles, it's a lake, it's public property." Sam assured him.

They came to the curb. Skylar spotted Trent's blue truck, she snorted and glared at the hunk of junk in front of her very eyes.

"Oh my god, dude Mikaela is here." Sam breathed as she rolled her eyes.

"Am I good?" Sam asked.

"You're good." Miles answered as all three of them climbed out the vehicle.

Skylar remained by the vehicle as she looked to the sky with her headphones in her ears.

"Who's vehicle is this? It's a pile of junk!"

Skylar paused her music and narrowed her eyes to Wendy and her little gang, anger flashed through her blue eyes as she shoved the headphones in her pocket.

"It's mine." Sam admitted.

"Ha! It's a piece of shit!" Wendy sneered.

"You're the piece of shit!" Skylar spat.

Wendy turned to glare at the redhead. Skylar's glare only intensified, tension was in the air.

"Watch what you say James." Wendy sneered.

"At least this Camaro is better than your piece of shit car." Skylar sneered.

"What did you say"

"You heard me!"

Wendy shrieked and stomped her foot and then stormed off with her cronies. Skylar smirked and climbed into the vehicle as she went to sit in the corner of the car.

"Stupid bitch!" Skylar growled.

She relaxed and rubbed the seat. "Don't listen to her, you're an awesome car."

Skylar closed her eyes but jumped as Miles climbed into the car.

"Hey dumbass! There's something called a door!" She growled.

"_Who's gonna drive you home." _

Skylar looked at the radio and raised an eyebrow, curious of what this Camaro was up to.

"What's up with your radio?" Miles asked.

"I'm gonna drive her home." Sam muttered as Skylar looked at him.

"She's an evil jock concubine man, let her hitch-hike." Miles said as he waved his arms.

"Miles she lives ten miles from here, this may be my only chance." Sam growled.

"Alright, we'll put her in the back with Sky."

"Did you say put her in the back?"

"All right, Miles, I need you out of my car." Sam announced.

"What? You can't do this to me! Bros before hoes!"

Skylar snickered as Miles was kicked out of the car and Sam went chasing after Mikaela. Skylar shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Mikaela! It's Sam, Witwicky? Listen I wondering if I could ride you home. wait, no I mean give you a ride home in my car! To your house!" Sam stuttered as Skylar slapped a hand to her forehead.

Mikaela paused and opened the door as she climbed in. Skylar leaned back and stretched as the three sat in awkward silence.

"I can't believe that I'm here right now." Mikaela muttered.

"Oh well, uh, if you want you can duck down It won't hurt my feelings." Sam said as Skylar pinched the ridge of her nose.

"Oh. No! I didn't mean here with you! I just meant in this situation." Mikaela explained.

Skylar didn't pay much attention to the conversation, instead she fell into a much needed sleep. Skylar yawned and then closed her eyes, ignoring the world around her.

* * *

"Hey, hey Sky."

Skylar groaned as she was shaken gently. She opened her eyes to look at Sam.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Not so good." He admitted.

"Oh Sam." Skylar sighed.

She climbed out of the vehicle and Sam locked the car door, she yawned and then stretched, sighing in satisfaction when her joints popped.

"Better luck next time Sammy." She said to him.

The two said their goodbyes. Skylar crossed the street and then walked up the path of her home, she took her keys out and then unlocked the door, stepping inside.

Skylar checked the phone to see no messages. She sneered and placed the phone down.

"'We love you sky, we'll call you'" She mocked.

Skylar sighed and ran her fingers through her fringe, so much for calling her.

Skylar looked out the window, she sighed and then walked away from the window and headed towards upstairs. She paused and began to ponder, there was a question on her mind.

How did Miles get home?

She shrugged and walked up the stairs to head to her bedroom to call it night.

Skylar walked to her bedroom door and then opened it as she then stepped inside, closing the door behind her, she leaned against the door and then looked up to the ceiling. She sighed and rubbed her face.

Unleaning from the door, she walked towards her bed to get changed for the night.

* * *

And done! ^_^, sorry for the delay, and thanks for being so patient with me while I waited for my new laptop to arrive.

Review please, thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter, sorry for the delay :3

Enjoy.

May be short, sorry about that.

* * *

Skylar mumbled as she turned onto her side. Curling up into a ball as she continued to sleep her head off, she was suddenly rudely awoken when a sound of her doorbell went off. Skylar immediately sat up as her red hair was messily all over the place, the doorbell continued to ring. She sighed and got out of bed as she stumbled to go downstairs.

"Hold on a minute" She grumbled.

Skylar reached the door and unlocked it as she opened the door. Standing at the door was a blonde haired girl with green eyes wearing a white tube top, denim shorts and green flip flops. Skylar blinked as her tiredness disappeared and was placed with disbelief.

"Helen!?" She asked in disbelief, almost a squeal.

The girl opposite the redhead grinned. "Sky!" She squealed in delight, tackling the girl into a hug.

"Holy shit girl! When did you get back!?" Skylar asked in disbelief.

"Not too long ago." She answered.

"Damn, get your ass inside."

Helen giggled as she picked up her two suitcases and stepped inside.

"The hell have you been for the last two years!?"

"Apparently I was suppose to go on a holiday, apparently my parents tricked me and I was forced to go to boarding school."

"Boarding school!? For what!"

"Apparently to make me a 'proper lady' they claim you were a bad influence on me."

Skylar scoffed. "Utter bullshit!" She hissed as she closed the door.

"Wait here, I'll quickly get changed."

Skylar began to run up the stairs, she came to a stop halfway up the stairs.

"Get comfy and help yourself to some cereal or whatever is in the house." Skylar said as she continued up the stairs.

Helen smiled as she walked up to the sofa and sat down with her hands on her lap. She hummed and looked around with a smile, oh yeah, for her it was damn nice to be back from the hell hole she was forced to call home for two years.

* * *

Skylar came back down the stairs after changing into a black tank top with a hello kitty picture on the front, a leather jacket, denim shorts and light grey vans. The redhead sat down opposite the blonde.

"I'm sorry Sky, my parents banned me to contact you." Helen whispered.

Skylar shook her head. "Don't blame yourself girl, it's not your fault, it's your shitty excuse of a parents."

Helen sighed. "Apparently they sent me because not only they claimed you were a bad influence but it was also for me to be out of their way while they worked and went on luxury holidays."

"That's it! You're gonna stay with me and if your parents don't like it they can kiss my ass!"

Helen laughed in amusement, oh yes, it was nice to be back.

"Won't your parents disapprove?" Helen asked.

"Nope." Skylar answered, popping the 'p'. "My parents are hardly home."

Helen nodded, the two paused as the doorbell went. Skylar got off the sofa and went to answer the door.

"Ah, Mr Witwicky." Skylar greeted.

"Please, just call me Ron, you should know that by now Skylar." Ron told her.

Helen peeked to see who it was as a surprised look appeared on Ron's face.

"Helen." He greeted.

"Hi Mr Witwicky." Helen greeted back.

"Just like Skylar, call me Ron."

The blonde smiled and then gave a nod.

"I need you both to come with me."

"What happened?" Skylar asked.

"Sam got arrested." He answered.

Skylar's smile faded. "Wait...What?!"

Ron nodded. "Apparently he said his car got stolen last night and he was arrested for trespassing or something like that."

Skylar groaned as she face palmed. Helen covered her mouth but smiled. The redhead grabbed the keys from the worktop as she and Helen stepped out the house. Skylar locked the door behind her and placed the key into her pocket.

"Alright, let's go."

The three walked form the house and towards Ron's car.

"That stupid idiot!" Skylar fumed. Helen giggled.

All three got into the car and headed off to the Police station.

* * *

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up." Sam explained.

Both girls exchanged glances with each other. Skylar raised an eyebrow while Helen shrugged.

"It stood up." The officer said, not believing a word he was saying.

"Okay Chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy." The officer said as he handed a tissue and container. Sam looked at the objects if they were foreign.

"What are you rolling?" the officer questioned "Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce on the side?"

Skylar coughed to hide a laugh while Helen let out a tiny giggle at the scene, both girls found it utterly amusing.

"I'm not on any drugs." Sam told him flatly.

"What's these? Found it in your pocket. '___Mojo_.' Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mojo."

Skylar face palmed while Helen giggled at her friend.

"Those are my dog's pain pills." Sam told him.

"You know, a Chihuahua. A little..." Ron explained and made gestures with his hands.

The officer covered his face and then noticed Sam was looking at his gun in the hoister.

"What was that? You eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent? You wanna go? Make something happen. ___DO IT_ 'Cause I promise you I will bust you up."

Sam leaned forward as the two girls watched on.

"Are you on drugs?" Sam asked quietly.

Helen immediately pointed at the officer. "Are you gay? Cuz you looked at Sam funny."

Skylar burst out laughing as Ron groaned and pinched the ridge of his nose.

* * *

A growl escaped Barricade as he watched the pathetic humans walk about getting on with their daily things. The con looked at them in utter disgust, but that wasn't important, the most important thing was looking for a human called Sam Witwicky.

Voices reached him as his sensors locked on to his target who was miserable as he was getting scolded by an older human male, but what caught him off guard was the two human femmes that had accompanied him, the blonde femme was smiling while the redhead femme was utterly amused with her arms crossed, what got the con's attention was how bright the redhead's blue eyes were.

He watched as the group walked away from the police station and to a destination he had no clue on. Barricade followed the group with the mirrors as they continued on down the pavement. The redhead must had said something to the boy as a scowl appeared on his face as she laughed her head off, the blonde giggled as Sam Witwicky and the redhead argued over something he couldn't quite hear or see due to the fact they were getting smaller and smaller from his view.

The con made a mental note to look up those two human femmes, especially the redhead.

* * *

"Geez, Sam sure got into trouble didn't he?" Helen asked as the two girls sat on the sofa.

"You got that right." Skylar mumbled.

"But really? His car stood up?" Helen hummed.

Skylar shook her head. "He must have some screws loose.

"By the way, who owns that cute Camaro?"

"Sam."

"Really? Lucky boy."

Skylar took a drink of her water. "I was there when he chose it."

"Bitch." Helen grumbled.

Skylar smirked as she took another drink of her water.

"Do your parents know you left boarding school?"

"No, and I don't plan to tell them, I was suppose to be there for another year but I managed to get smuggled out by the big boss."

"What did you do to bribe him?"

"A couple of bottles of his favourite alcohol and some cigars."

"You sneaky little bitch, where did you get all those?"

"We went on a trip and I brought some, after forging a fake ID."

"Damn, where is the fake ID?"

"I burned it."

Skylar raised an eyebrow as Helen grinned and took a drink of apple juice.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, after the shit they put me through."

Skylar nodded. "You can stay with me...Until we can sort something out."

"Thanks Sky." Helen murmured.

Skylar grinned. "Hey, that's what friends are for."

Helen smiled as the two chatted and began to catch up on two years the blonde had missed.

* * *

Done! It was short, sorry about that but nothing could be done.

Anyway, leave a review please, thank you.


End file.
